I'm Not in Japan Anymore
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Description inside story.I do not own anything that contributes to Inuyasha or Princess and the Frog.Kagome/Naveen fic
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fan-Fiction viewers I hope you like my new story if not tuff.

Okay so this a Princess and The Frog crossover with Inuyasha where Kagome goes down the well only to end up a little ways back in time in a well near Tiana's house finding she cannot get back home she stays.

As she gets acquainted with Tiana and her mother she makes friends with Charlotte and soon helps Tiana with her dream to own a restruant. As well as the parts that go throughout the movie.

This is a Kagome/Naveen fic so bare with me as I do the best I can.

Rated M for sex,language,and many babies in the future.

"Speaking"

"**Thoughts"**

Regular

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

I ran as fast as I could to reach the well thinking about how late I was.

"Just great now I'm late and Inuyasha is going to yell at me for ruining his plans",I said to myself as I got to the well cursing my time processing when I do my homework.

As I got ready to jump a great force pulled my into the well without warning making my scream.A shadow no larger than child calmly came towards as I traveled in the space time continuum.

I looked at it as it came towards me a little more and suddenly it got larger to the size of a tall male. I looked up into its nonexistent face and found myself trapped as I looked on into the shadow that now trapped me into a hug like manner.

My thoughts were racing fast but it stopped as the shadow let me go only to grab my arm and pull me towards a rip in the space time continuum.I gasped at the force of the shadows pull and closed my eyes.

Suddenly everything stopped and I didn't feel the presence anymore so I opened my eyes only to look into the dark mahogany wood of a well.

It looked old and just about ready to that I was in the Feudal Era now I called for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha help me up",I hollered up from the well.

I yelled for what seemed like hours till someone came towards the well and looked down.

"Hey,could you possibly help me out",I asked from the bottom of the well not really looking at who was up there.

As I waited for a response this person spoke back but in a different language.I finally looked up and saw a woman about the age of my mother who had a kind and happy face that looked on it concern.

I thought a little and finally figured out what language she spoke and finally figuring it was english and thankful it was since english was my second language I repeated my last statement.

"Hey,could you possibly help me out",I repeated to the woman.

"Well sure there darin' let me grab a rope to help you up okay.

"Yes ma'am thank you",I said.

"No problem sweety",the woman answered back as she got ready to leave for a rope.

I waited for a bit till the lady came back and dropped a rope down so I could climb it.I grabbed the rope and started my climb to the top till I let go again only to land on my ass instead of in the time portal.

My mind went blank for a bit until I heard the lady ask if I was okay.I told her that I was fine and started back up the rope all the while thinking that I was stuck here in this place,where ever place she was.

Finally getting up to the wells lip I grabbed it and pulled myself to onto the lip of it.

"You fine there sweety you look like you had a good landing once you fell from the rope",the lady said as she helped me stand.

"I am fine miss I am very thankful for you helping me",I said as I bowed in respect of the woman that saved me.

"You are very welcome now tell me how you even ended up in that dirty dried out well",she asked as she led me towards a cottage.

"That is a very long story miss but I as well would like to figure it out",I said as I walked into the cottage.

"Well you have my complete attention",she said.

I started out my story when I just turned fifteen and ended with me being here.

"Well that is very interesting dear,so you are from Japan and what year did you say you were from",she asked.

"I am from the year two thousand and twelve",I said as she look at me in shock.

"Well dear welcome to the year nineteen twenty six you are now in New Orleans you may call my Eudora",she said as she fell out of her shock and lifted herself towards a large pot that was simmering as we ended the talk.

"Thank you for telling me the time period this is a great shock to be on the other side of Japan",I said as I got up as well.

"Yeah it is strange but you know what voodoo has been going around here so no shock to me hear",Eudora said to her as she took of the top from the pot and put it on the side to stir the mixture from within.

"Really that is interesting so since I can't go home do you mind if I stay with you and help out with anything",I said as I came over and looked into the pot finding it was gumbo.

"That's fine but you'll have to bunk with my daughter Tiana",Eudora said to me bringing up the spoon towards my mouth,"now how does that taste like does it need anything".

I tasted it and told her that she needed to had some salt to it and it would be wonderful.

"Mama I'm home from work,do I smell gumbo",said a girls voice.

"Sure is now come into the dinning room so you can meet someone",she said as she took the pot and placed it on the table near by.

"Sure thing mama but who's here at this hour",the girl said as she walked into the dinning room.

"Tiana meet Kagome she will be saying with us for a while",Eudora said.

"Hello",I said.

"Hi how are you",the girl now known as Tiana answered back.

"Fine",I said thinking that this may not be so bad to live here.

* * *

><p>Well its new and fresh so bare with me on this story and how it goes.<p>

Review and read might be interesting or it may be sucky your decide.

Well Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Fan-Fiction viewers I hope you like my new story if not tuff.

Okay so this a Princess and The Frog crossover with Inuyasha where Kagome goes down the well only to end up a little ways back in time in a well near Tiana's house finding she cannot get back home she stays.

As she gets acquainted with Tiana and her mother she makes friends with Charlotte and soon helps Tiana with her dream to own a restruant. As well as the parts that go throughout the movie.

This is a Kagome/Naveen fic so bare with me as I do the best I can.

Rated M for sex,language,and many babies in the future.

"Speaking"

"**Thoughts"**

Regular

* * *

><p>"Hi how are you",the girl now known as Tiana answered back.<p>

"Fine",I said thinking that this may not be so bad to live here.

* * *

><p>(This is like lets say four years later where both Tiana and Kagome are twenty)<p>

"Ah,another night of working now for some sleep",Tiana said sleepily as she made it to her bed and laid down.

About two hours later Kagome who had grown out over the last years in New Orleans walked into the room with a Rooster in hand.

"Come on Tia",she called out only to get a groan and a wave of the hand as to say shoo,"Come on get up".

"No".

"Fine now Checkers the rooster is my friend so Tia meet Checkers he is a very loud crower",Kagome said causing Tiana to get up quickly and look as if death was coming her way.

"No you don't Kagome I'm up you see",Tiana said getting up and walking around.

"Well you better hurry because we might just be late".

"Oh shoot you hurry along I'll follow",Tiana called out when Kagome left the room.

"Sure,sure but remember after work we're going over to that old sugar mill",Kagome called back putting down Checkers and grabbing her bag.

"Fine".

(Tiana and Kagome at work sorry if you want more detail in my story)

As they walked into the shop and got their aprons on ready for breakfast orders.

Walking around Tiana rushed to a table for ordering when she was stopped by her old friends from the neighborhood.

"Hey Tai you wanna go out clubbing to night",said Margret. (Just guessing the friends names)

"No can do Margret I'm going over with Kag's to look at the sugar mill",Tiana replied filling her glass with water since she was there.

"Oh well see ya then",she said back looking towards the others.

As Tiana walked off she couldn't help but stop a little as she heard,"I knew she wouldn't say yes"or"Yeah but she always hangs around that Kagome girl".

Off on the other side of the counter Kagome was making eggs for a customer as the chef was not here at the moment.

Looking around she saw Tiana's old friends and a couple other looked as if she was hurt by something and was just about to cry.

Kagome being the caring person she was put the eggs on a plate with some toast and hash browns and walked out of the kitchen handed the plate to the cutomer that ordered it and walked over to Tiana after the thanks from the customer.

"Tiana whats wrong did you hurt your hand",Kagome asked concerned.

"No just some fake friends that don't really like me for me",she said going over to a customer and filled his cup with coffee and asked what he wanted.

After getting that she handed it to Kagome and walked over to another table while doing this Mr. LaBouff came in and sat at a table.

"Oh Mr. LaBouff what brings you here",Kagome asked looking over towards him after going into the kitchen to work on the orders.

"Ahh,Kagome I just came in for the wonderful breakfast and some beignets that Tiana makes",he replied as he put a napkin in him collared shirt.

"Well I could make them since Tia isn't feeling well to do it so yeah".

"Oh well I would love to try yours ma'am".

She got to work on his food while putting dishes for Tiana to take to tables.

"Ohhh,Tia I have some great news",a female voice said.

"And what's that Lottie",Tiana asked as she placed Mr. LaBouff's food on the table he was placed at.

"Oh I am so happy this prince from Maldonia and his name is Naveen and he's coming today",Lottie sighed after he talk about the prince.

"Well that's nice Lottie".

"Yes it is but what about him",Kagome asked.

"Daddy said he's going to be my husband".

"Oh well then congrates",Tiana said as she watched Lottie look at her fathers plate as he devoured Kagome's freshly made beignets.

"Hey you guys why don't I pay you for those beignets and bring them to the ball daddies hosting",Lottie suggested watching the look on her fathers face as she suggested the beignets.

"That's a good idea pumpkin",he said finishing off the last of the pastry.

"It sure is I'll come over after we see the sugar mill and stuff",Tiana said excitedly.

"Now here you go and I will be off",Lottie said handing Kagome that bundles of cash and grabbed he fathers hand walking him out of the cafe.

"Oh,wow Tia I think this is enough for the sugar mill and plus more",Kagome said counting the money and looked up seeing Tiana's face filled with glee.

"Thanks Kagome for helping me and for being there",she said as they went back to work.

* * *

><p>Okay no Naveen sighted yet but he is on the loose and very dangerously sexy.<p>

Now the way to find him is to review so you know what to do.

Ja ne 83

"Oh wow


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Fan-Fiction viewers I hope you like my new story if not tuff.

Okay so this a Princess and The Frog crossover with Inuyasha where Kagome goes down the well only to end up a little ways back in time in a well near Tiana's house finding she cannot get back home she stays.

As she gets acquainted with Tiana and her mother she makes friends with Charlotte and soon helps Tiana with her dream to own a restruant. As well as the parts that go throughout the movie.

This is a Kagome/Naveen fic so bare with me as I do the best I can.

Rated M for sex,language,and many babies in the future.

"Speaking"

"**Thoughts"**

Regular

* * *

><p>"Oh,wow Tia I think this is enough for the sugar mill and plus more",Kagome said counting the money and looked up seeing Tiana's face filled with glee.<p>

"Thanks Kagome for helping me and for being there",she said as they went back to work.

* * *

><p>After the shift was over they started walking to the sugar mill.<p>

"Hey Tiana you do know that no matter what,I will still be your friend right",Kagome asked looking in the bag she had.

"Yeah I know but please never ever leave me with those to tight,stuck up,no good,so called friends",Tiana said getting more angry by the second.

"Ah,okay now are you...oh shoot I left my key to the house back at the shop",Kagome said snapping her fingers.

"You can go back I'll meet up with you at the mill".

"Okay,thanks",Kagome said back and started walking back.

As she walked she saw a cruise ship come into the pier and set anchor the one of the around she saw a whole crowd of people surround the ships bridge waiting for something.

Looking towards the ship again she saw a sign saying _'Welcome to New Orleans Prince Naveen'_.This got her thinking of what was happening.

**"Oh yeah that prince guy is coming for Charlotte to marry or something", **she thought walking pass.

As she walked pass the ship she heard yells and cries of happiness for the princes to the shop Kagome opened the door and went to the rooms which held the aprons.

Digging in her apron that she left next to the door,she found her keys and left the room.

On her way out she say many people along side the streets either fawning,playing an instrument, or just cheering them on.

Hearing the music she had left the shop and went over to the group and saw three or four middle aged men playing different types of instruments.

The one that caught her eye was the ukulele played by a man no older then twenty-one.

He was quit handsome in her mind but when she saw him flirt with the other girls around Kagome found herself thinking again that he may just be a player.

Still looking at him while she thought, she never saw him come up to her.

Hearing a call she suddenly fell out of her trance like state and found her self in front of the man.

"Eh,miss what is a beauty like you staring at me",he said still plucking the strings of his ukulele.

Kagome blushed but turned her head up and walked away only to turn slightly and saw him shrug and walk to the next pretty lady.

Looking down she saw nothing imperfect on her dress or her skin but looked away from her body and started jogging to the sugar mill.

* * *

><p>Ooh seems like Kagome is a little semiconscious of her looks,this may be because of Inuyasha or shall I say Inubaka.<p>

Okay so review and stuff but no flames.

Ja ne


End file.
